This patent application claims priority from German application 199 45 310.1 filed Sep. 22, 1999.
One type of connector is mounted on a circuit board by fasteners that each includes a fixing angle part, a sleeve element axially split at one end, and an internally threaded sleeve. The three components have to be assembled in such a way that the sleeve element is fastened to the fixing angle part and penetrates one end of the latter so its outwardly projecting and axially split end fits in a radially resilient manner into a plated-through hole of a circuit board. Also, it is necessary that the internally threaded sleeve is connected, with the interposition of a connector housing region, by soldering or compression to the other end of the fixing angle. This is costly both in terms of manufacture and assembly. Fasteners of simple construction that were easy to attach to the connector and circuit board, which took up minimum additional space on the circuit board, and which allowed the connector to occupy a minimum region above the upper face of the circuit board, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, single piece fasteners are provided for easily and quickly connecting a connector to a circuit board, that allows the connector to extend only a small distance above the circuit board and which allows the fasteners to occupy only a small additional surface area on the board around plated-through holes that receive contacts of the connector. Just as the terminal ends of the contacts can be terminated to the circuit board by press-fitting them into plated holes in the board, the fasteners can be press-fitted into mounting holes in the circuit board. Also, connector ends of the fasteners can be connected to the connector by press fitting them into holes in the connector. The fasteners can have bent parts that allow the mating direction of the connector to extend at a right angle to the mount ends of the fasteners that plug into the circuit board. The mount ends and most of the lengths of the fasteners can be projected through holes in a plate-like wing on the connector, and the housing ends of the fasteners then can be press fit into the wings.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.